Talk:Ghost Town
Infamous whats so infamous about the LC Bank?--218.186.10.11 16:39, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Nothing, I think Zaibatsu 22:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Cluade got shot in front of it. Other then that, aside from corupt bank officials expected from the worst place in america, nothing Crazyman93 03:32, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Location I have a theory that it's location is in present day Alderney.-User:HuangLee :There are no connections between the GTA III Era and GTA IV related games, thus it is not Alderney. A-Dust 00:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) No,I'm saying the ghost town is in the area if it would have existed.-User:HuangLee :I understand, but it doesn't exist, so why would we say if it existed it would be in Alderney? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::If Alderney existed in said era,the Ghost town would be in it.User:HuangLee :::Now I understand (properly), but please remember that talk pages are for discussing changes to the content of an article. We aren't going mention anything about Alderney in this article so it would be best to use the Forum. That way, people (like me) who regularly check the forum can be involved in the discussion and it would be easier to find. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:21, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::There are very few resemblances of Liberty City in each era. Feldspar Street in Algonquin is the road Bedford Point Subway station is on in Staunton Island, Portland and Alderney are both docking islands, and the airport runway resembles the same Francis in the GTA IV Era. It's not a completely different city, because Roman Bellic would have lived in Shoreside Vale, as of he went to Liberty in 1998. Bohan was a new added island.TheDieHardGTAFan 15:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Access Should we not describe how to access the Ghost Town, since it is probably something owners of GTA 3 would like to do. This would make more sense as it would also bring up GTA Wiki when searching for accessing ghost town on google or some other search provider. We really should tell people how to access these types of mods.--LuisFernandoLopez 19:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :An external link is sufficient. This is not a site about modding.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks for answering my query...--LuisFernandoLopez 21:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) we arent here to say how to get to places. this is where to find them, and other things, and learn about the storyline. Solid Ground can somebody tell me how Catalina, the Banshee, Claude, Miguel, and an unknown person, be robbing a bank at GHOST TOWN, if the ground is not solid!!!--Claude CJ Vercetti 04:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Cutscenes are exempt from gravity.--'Spaceeinstein' 16:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) What, i thought it applies to the normal world, and ifound out that the securicars, and esperanto are not solid either--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :There are so few stuff that are affected by gravity that I can just list them here. The player, peds, mission-related cars, cars affected by environment, and movable objects affected by environment are all affected by gravity. Everything else just floats in the game.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :You do realise the cutscene was not actually filmed in that Ghost Town. This graphic bug is just a flip image of it. Thats why it is solid. Upstate Should this article be split? Ghost Town was originally intended for that group of buildings floating behind the hills. The radar text, the tunnels, etc. should be in a separate article. I also suggest Liberty City Bank to merge with this article as the bank is part of the Ghost Town.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well we could merge it, i created it becuase that is were catalina almost killed claude, and that is the main reason for getting revenge, and i really dont care if someone moves it or not, no big deal!--Claude CJ Vercetti 06:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The Ghost Town is only a flip image of the cutscene Guys, remember, the place where the cutscene was filmed is completely different. The graphic bug Ghost Town is only a flip image. :The Ghost Town is not a graphics bug. It is actually a place used in the intro and if you remove the location with the map editor it will not be displayed in the cutscene. As Spaceeinstein said, cutscenes are exempt from gravity so the characters and the cars will be just floating in the air.--Uskov17 12:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC)